Conventionally, laminated rubber bearing bodies for use as fixed supports that are interposed between lower structures of bridge abutments, bridge piers, or the like and upper structures of bridge girders and the like have been used. Such laminated rubber bearing bodies are formed from a bonded body constituted by metal and a rubber and an adhesive is used to bond the two constituents together (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-131424A).
However, because an adhesive is necessary when forming conventional bonded bodies, an environmental problem is encountered when manufacturing the bonded bodies due to the use of adhesive solvents and the like.
Particularly, due to the advance in recent years of Pollutant Release and Transfer Register (PRTR) regulations, strict restrictions have been placed on the use of organic solvents, and alternatives thereto have been investigated.
Additionally, bonded bodies using adhesives are exposed to outdoor conditions, particularly ultraviolet rays for extended periods of time, which leads to deterioration problems.